Welcome to Konoha!
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: When Naruto moves back to Konoha and starts in a new school he is faced with more than he expected! He has to deal with his crazy friends, his mothers old rivals and of course his grades! But wait- Who in the world is this Hinata girl! NaruHina NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story on Fanfic so be nice kk? Hope you like it!

* * *

"Well Kit, welcome to our new home" Kyuubi said smiling and putting her hands on her hips, "oh. My. God." The young blond haired boy said, gaping at the… GIANT HOUSE?!? "How did we afford this?!?!" Naruto asked "well, I asked Shukaku-kun if we he could loan us some money, and he agreed! Not to mention he's going to be paying for rent until we can buy it. I love having rich friends!" Kyuubi said with a smirk, "COOL! LETS HURRY AND GET UNPACKED!" Naruto shouted, "oh no, no. No. No. NO! We have people to do it for us!" she said with a playful grin.

"AWESOME! YOUR FRIEND IS AWESOME KA-SAN!" Naruto shouted with a big foxy grin. Which he happened to learn from his adopted mother, "ah yes, but who's smooth talking was it that convinced him to do it?" Kyuubi asked, "oh yeah, good point! YOU ROCK TOO KA-SAN!" Naruto shouted, "I know I do" she said with her foxy smirk.

"Well, in the mean time, how about we run up to that school I was telling you about and get you signed up!" kyuubi said, "OK!" Naruto said, while the packing company put their stuff in their house they got into their car and headed to Konoha high.

"Now, you told me several of your friends go to school here too, right?" Kyuubi asked, "yeah! Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Gaara. Then there's Sakura-chan, Ino, that girl who hangs out with Neji all the time and Gaara's sister" Naruto said, "The sand siblings are there? Wow…" Kyuubi said "why? Do you know them?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi gave her signature smirk "why yes… They're Shukaku's children" she said "OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted.

_Later at the school…_

"Just down this hall here…" the woman said leading the two to the place where they sign the papers for Naruto to join the school, "right in this room" she said, "thank you" Kyuubi said, then her and Naruto went into the room, when they did the saw a male with short brown hair, "ah, hello. Please have a seat." He said, Kyuubi and Naruto then sat down.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, "I would like to sign my son up for this school" Kyuubi said, "ok… just sign here and here, then he needs to sign here." He said pulling out a paper, pointing out the places to sign, and then referring to Naruto, "Alright" Kyuubi said, she signed the paper and passed it to Naruto, "right there kit" she said pointing to the blank spot next to her name "oh, ok" Naruto said, then he signed his part.

"Well, that's all. He can get started tomorrow," the man said with a smile "ok. Thank you very much" kyuubi said standing up, just as they where about to leave the door swung open and in front of them stood a man with short silver hair, he also had yellow eyes, and next to him was stuck up looking boy, he looked about 15… maybe 16.

"Sir I want to s-…." The man stopped talking as soon as he saw kyuubi staring at him, Kyuubi's orange pupils turned to slits and she growled, then he smirked, "why… hello Kyuubi-san… its been a while." He greeted with an evil smirk, "yes, it has. And I was hoping it would stay that way… Shintaka" Kyuubi hissed the last part, "so who's the boy?" Shintaka asked looking over at Naruto, "this is my son. Naruto" Kyuubi hissed, giving Shintaka a look that seemed to carry some unspoken death threat.

'_Wow, Ka-san must be really mad… if her eyes turned to slits THAT quick… jeez… I don't like the tone she's using either… she must not like this guy… I don't either… not with the looks he's giving me…_' Naruto thought, from what he had learned about his adopted mom, when someone she didn't like or trust got near him, she seemed to get defensive and send them death glares, especially around her mortal enemies. And Shintaka just happened to be one of her mortal enemies, strangely she reminded him of a fox...

Then he looked over to see how to kid next to Shintaka was doing, strange enough he was glaring at Naruto. Naruto gave him a confused look and the boy just glared at him harder. Naruto glared back '_What did I ever do to him? Jeez!_' Naruto thought.

"So whats your name?" Naruto asked in an attempt to be friendly "… Tomi" he answered hesitantly, "well hello Tomi…" Naruto growled, "Naruto, we need to go. Come on" Kyuubi said, Naruto nodded "bye nice sir" Naruto said waving at the man sitting at the desk, the man looked slightly scared "yeah… bye" he said twitching, then Naruto ran past Tomi and Shintaka out into the hall, Kyuubi went to follow Naruto but Shintaka grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer so he could whisper something in her ear.

As he whispered something she growled then said something back, he was about to reply but she kicked him_ RIGHT_ where it hurts for a guy, Naruto cringed as he watched Shintaka fall to the ground in pain, Kyuubi gave him a slightly sadistic smirk and as she walked right by him, but still made sure to step on his hand… with her high heels… then Naruto saw Tomi STILL glaring at him, he growled and glared back. He understood why Kyuubi-ka-san didn't like these people!

After they left the school building Kyuubi's eyes turned back to normal, "Ka-san… why where they so mean to us?" Naruto asked curiously, "well kit. how about I explain when we get home?" Kyuubi said unlocking their doors and getting in the car, "ok…" Naruto said getting into the car aswell.

_Later at their house_

"Now that those movers are gone we can go watch TV!" Kyuubi said with a smile, "No way your getting out of it, Kyuubi-ka-san! you know you still haven't explained about Shintaka-san and Tomi-san" Naruto said impatiently, "ok, ok. You got me. Lets go in the living room and sit down." Kyuubi said.

They went into the living room and started talking, "Well when I was in school we used to be friends, when I say we, I mean Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Tori, Shintaka, Genoka, Shichi, Hachimata and me. We were sort of like a group, but then Tori, Shintaka and Genoka all left our little group, we where still friends until they changed and started Insulting us, they said stuff like we where stupid thinking we could rely on other, and we should stop being a group and they even threatened us sometimes, from then on. Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Shichi, Hachimata and me made sure to keep our distance." Kyuubi explained.

"Oh wow, well at least now I get it" Naruto said with a sweat drop, kyuubi smirked and turned on the TV, "well we better get ready for bed Naruto, its already nine." Kyuubi said, "ok Ka-san" Naruto said standing up, then went to his room to change.

After Naruto changed he walked downstairs "hey Ka-san... im gonna go to bed now" Naruto said, "why, what time do you plan on waking up?" Kyuubi asked, "around six Am. You know im not a morning person" Naruto said, "ok kit, I'll drop you off tomorrow" Kyuubi said, "G'night Ka-san!" Naruto said hugging his adopted mom.

"Yeah, good night kit" she said hugging him back, Naruto then walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed, "so tired" he said with a small yawn, he turned off his lamp and got under his covers.

'_I wonder what its gonna be like going to school with all my friends..._' he thought, after a good thirty minutes he fell asleep, "Get up kit, its already six thirty!" Kyuubi called, "huh?" Naruto asked groggily as he turned over and looked at his clock "oh... man" Naruto mumbled getting out of his bed and going downstairs for breakfast, he ate his breakfast in three gulps, after all. Kyuubi had made his FAVORITE food EVER! encase you didn't know, its Ramen.

He hurried upstairs and got dressed, then ran back downstairs to get his school stuff together, by the time he was done with everything they had ten minutes to get there, "come on kit! Your gonna be late" Kyuubi said as she opened the car door, "I know, im hurrying!" Naruto shouted, closing and locking the front door then ran to the car and got in.

"Do your friends know your here?" Kyuubi asked starting up the car, "nope, all they know is that I was moving and wouldn't be in touch for a little while" Naruto said with his own foxy grin, Kyuubi laughed and drove him to the school, by the time they got there they didn't have a minute to spare, "Later Ka-san!" Naruto said with a wave, "ill pick you up at two, kit!" Kyuubi called "ok!" he shouted back, then ran into the school. '_This is GREAT!_' Naruto thought excitedly.

He ran down the halls, having to dodge a lot of people who where getting things out of their lockers- then he saw HIM"oh my god! Its Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he stopped running, he stared at Sasuke who was getting books out of his locker. Naruto looked around to make sure none of his other friends where around, then he looked back at Sasuke and grinned. He slowly creeped up behind him and peeked into his locker, '_wow… its so organized… just what you would expect from sasuke, if he isn't perfect its like… a crime_' Naruto thought, but didn't realize he had gave a small chuckle "what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and took a step back as Sasuke turned around to face him, "hey there… Sasuke-teme" Naruto greeted with a HUGE grin. Sasuke was standing there, and looking the most shocked anyone would ever see him "Dobe when did you… get here?!" Sasuke asked, "Well- I said I was moving and I moved here!" Naruto said with a big grin, "not to mention Kyuubi-ka-san got us a house that might be as big as your old one!" Naruto said. It took Sasuke a minute to process everything, and this was very uncommon considering he would normally know what Naruto was going to say before he said it.

"Look! There's Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto and Sasuke heard, they quickly looked back to see a bunch of girls running towards them, "MY GOD SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, "not this again! Follow me" Sasuke said, then lead Naruto into the boys bathroom. "Sasuke-kun! Don't run away!" the girls pleaded as they banged on the door and wall "jeez, it's just like always huh?" Naruto asked, "unfortunately… yes" Sasuke said.

"Come on. Over here" sasuke said, then lead naruto to a window "umm, are we jumping out?" naruto asked, "yes, come on" Sasuke said, opening the window and hopping out. Naruto followed his example and the got to another window leading to the hallway. Sasuke opened it and climbed inside and Naruto followed him "Does that happen everyday?" Naruto asked, sliding the window shut and ignoring the weird looks people gave them. "No. More like every other day" Sasuke answered.

"So Teme, what class do we go to first?" Naruto asked "we go to Literature, dobe" Sasuke answered "SASUKE-KUN! H- OH MY GOD! NARUTO IS THAT YOU?!?!" they heard, they looked back to see their favorite pink haired girl running towards them with a suprized look.

"Who else has these marks?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin while pointing to the whisker marks on his cheeks, "how in gods name did you get HERE?" Sakura asked, "I rode in a car" Naruto said simply, "you baka! You're the same as you've always been!" Sakura said hitting Naruto over the head, "yeah, your as strong as you've always been, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he rubbed the giant bump forming on his head.

"Sakura, We dont have time. We need to get to class" Sasuke said, "ok, you can explain later. Does anyone else know?" Sakura asked, "nope! Just you and Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto said with a grin, "oh, well I'll talk to you after Literature. Later" Sakura said running off to go to the first class.

"Dobe, _everyone_ is going to notice you the moment you walk into the class room." Sasuke said, "oh man. Its hard enough explaining everything to one person at a time… but trying to explain to a GROUP of people? That's next to impossible!" Naruto groaned, "I'm sure they can wait until lunch" Sasuke said, "what, do you share notes over lunch?" Naruto asked with a questioning look, "sometimes. But that's not important, whats important is that we get to class, because if my perfect record gets even a scratch because of you- You will never hear the end of it. And I will take advantage of my massive fangirl population and send them all after you with the soul purpose to KILL, BRUTALY MURDER. As in… BLOOD EVERYWHERE. Kill. And their target will be YOU" Sasuke said in a '_you-get-the-point_' tone.

"U-uhhh… um, well then lets hurry up and get going!" Naruto said in a panic, then him and Sasuke ran or as Sasuke called it 'walked fast' to the class room. Once they where at the doors they stopped "on the count of three" naruto said, "one… two… THREE!" He said pushing the doors open, him and Sasuke stepped into the class room and Naruto stopped and cringed- expecting to either get pig pilled or to get detention, but… none of the above?

He slowly opened his eyes to see… "Your luck. Looks like the teachers late" Sasuke said. For some reason Naruto felt like Sasuke KNEW the teacher would be late… who knows! But then all the eyes in the classroom seemed to be on them, "uhh… hi?" Naruto greeted slowly.

A group of people randomly seated throughout the room shouted "NARUTO!?!" then said group either calmly stood up and walked, or jumped up and ran JUST to get to him and Sasuke. "Whats up?" Naruto asked, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?!" Ino asked, "well that, I will explain over lunch!" Naruto said, "yeah, better be then 'cause the teachers coming!" Kiba said peeking out of the classroom door, "SEATS!" Tenten shouted, everyone frantically or calmly ran back to their seats and got settled as Sasuke showed naruto where his seat was, it just happened to be between Sasuke… and some random guy Naruto didn't even know, but who cares?

Naruto quickly sat down and just as he did the door swung open and the teacher marched in, "Good morning class." The woman greeted, she looked about 18 and had long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and a black skirt that came to her knees, she was also wearing Grey stockings and had black high heels on.

"Good morning miss Ichiko!" everyone but Naruto greeted back, "what, are you SUPPOSED to be like clones?" Naruto asked in a not-so-hushed tone, "dobe" Sasuke hissed "Nice try Sasuke, YOU! Blondie! Get over here!" Ichiko said, Sasuke sighed and shook his head and Naruto sat there with a stupid look on his face. His first class on his first day and the teacher hadn't even been in the room for thirty seconds and yet he STILL found a way to get himself called to the front! how in the world would he explain this to Kyuubi-ka-san?

Naruto blinked, sighed, stood up, then walked to the teacher's desks, "introduce yourself," she said, "oh… that's it? Cool" Naruto said, then turned to the class, "Im Naruto Kitsune, My favorite food is Ramen, Im 15 years old and im strait, you know… just incase you where wondering. And my dream it to become… KONAHA'S MAYOR! And… well… I don't like… I don't know what I don't like…" Naruto said with a slightly suprized look, "ok Naruto, go take your seat" Ichiko said.

Naruto nodded and walked back to his seat, "konaha's mayor? Real nice dobe" Sasuke said, "what? Excuse me for having high hopes" Naruto said, "SASUKE! NARUTO!" Ichiko called, they both snapped their heads in her direction to show they where listening, "I expect you two to quiet down." She said slamming her hand on the desk, '_wow… she sure is grumpy… maybe she's PMSing? I sure hope not… living with Ka-san I've learned the JOYS of PMSing women and the men who have to live with them._' Naruto thought.

After Literature…

"Ok, now that that's over, which one is MY locker?" Naruto asked pulling out a paper he wrote everything down on, "number 21…" Naruto said, "hmm, mines 34" Sasuke said, "your closest to Lee's locker, number 18." Sasuke said, "basically he's going to see me EACH and EVERY time I walk to my locker." Naruto said "yeah, pretty much" Sasuke said bluntly, "there's your locker right over there, I'll meet you at Math" Sasuke said before walking off, "ok so math's next, but… oh MAN! I don't know where math is… I guess Lee could show me" Naruto said hesitantly walking over to his locker.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading the first chapter! The others will be up soon but my updating might be a little slow... I love reviews so REVIEW! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Heres the second chapter, I already had it written so I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it right? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto put all his books in his locker but took out his math books "HELLO NARUTO-SAN! IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Lee said running over to Naruto, "yeah, it sure is! C'mon, we better head to math" Naruto said, "YES! FOR THE YOUTHFUL TEACHER IS AWAITING OUR ARRIVAL!" Lee said before he started running down the hall, Naruto had a hard time keeping up but he could manage. After a moment they arrived at the classroom, the only people there were Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey Naruto, Lee" Tenten greeted, "whats up?" Sakura asked, "not much." Naruto answered, "if you're wondering. In math you sit between me and Haku" Tenten said. "oh ok" Naruto said nodding, Lee had already taken his seat a while ago, Naruto walked over and sat next to her. "So how's it been? Was it a tough move?" Tenten asked, throwing an open pocket knife in the air and catching it perfectly "not really, Kyuubi-ka-san's friend Shukaku loaned us some money. Well… A LOT of money" Naruto said with a smile, this seemed to catch Gaara's interest. "Hey, isn't Gaara's dad's name Shukaku?" Tenten asked, "yup, cause it's the same person! Small world huh?" Naruto asked.

Then the classroom door opened and a HUGE group of people poured in, "holy crap! Does that always happen?" Naruto asked, "only in math" Tenten said with a sigh, now the whole class room was full of loud sounds and people shouting, it took Naruto a minute to realize someone had sat next to him. He looked over to see a boy with long black hair pulled into a bun in the back but he had his bangs out, he also had dark brown eyes, "Hi, are you Haku?" Naruto asked, "uh… yes" Haku answered, "hi! I'm Naruto! This is my first day at school here!" Naruto said. Haku smiled and nodded "nice to meet you, as you apparently already know- my name is Haku" Haku said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" Naruto said grinning then the teacher burst in, a lot like the last class… except- "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" The teacher shouted as he blinded the class with his shiny teeth, "HELLO GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted enthusiastically and he waved, "HELLO LEE! HAS EVERYONE BEEN YOUTHFUL WHILE THEY WAITED?" Gai-sensei asked, "OF COURSE!" Lee answered, "whats wrong with them!?" Naruto asked, "Everything." Tenten said as she sighed and shook her head in disappointment and shoved her weapon in her desk, "most people try to avoid them, its like having two Lee-kun's." Tenten added.

"That sounds kinda dangerous" Naruto said, "It is. Most people wear sunglasses during this class. Gai-sensei's teeth always shine in their eyes when he's teaching." Tenten said pulling out two pairs of sunglasses, "here. You'll need them" she said handing Naruto a pair, "thanks" he said taking them and putting them on.

After math class was over Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to the door hoping to catch Tenten before she left but it was to late, "oh man." Naruto sighed, "Naruto." he heard, he turned around to see Neji behind him, "OH! Hey Neji! Do you know where Tenten's locker is?" Naruto asked, "Yes." He answered, raising an eyebrow at the blond in front of him "could you give these back to her? She let me borrow them so Gai-sensei wouldn't kill me" Naruto said.

"Hn." Neji said taking the sunglasses out of his hand. After Neji left Naruto started heading to his locker, on the way he ran into… "HEY! WHATS UP FOX BOY?" Kiba asked running to Naruto, "Not much! Which class is next, dog-breath?" Naruto asked, " That would be history" Kiba said sighing, "HISTORY?! I hate history!" Naruto whined, "and even worse, the history teacher, Zabuza-sensei is scary, and im not talking about Lee scary! im talking about- '_breaking into your house in the middle of the night and steal everything you ow_n' type of scary!" Kiba said.

"Oh MAN! That doesn't help any either. Make sure you don't give him my address!" Naruto said, "don't worry, I wont. Plus- I don't even KNOW your address!" Kiba said with a laugh, "which locker is yours?" Kiba asked, "number 21" Naruto answered, "ok, I'll meet you at your locker then we can go to history together" Kiba said, "ok!" Naruto said, then Kiba ran off to go find his locker, Naruto walked to his locker and traded his math books for his history books, Then he closed his locker and waited.

After a good two minutes Kiba ran up, "ok come on, we DON'T wanna be late!" Kiba said, Naruto nodded and they ran to history class, when they got there the class was already half full and the teacher was waiting, Naruto and Kiba quickly, but quietly ran to where they where supposed to sit, '_lucky for me Kiba told me where I sit. I don't even WANNA go near Zabuza-sensei_' Naruto thought.

Then something small hit Naruto's foot, Naruto slowly peeked under his desk to identify the object as a piece of paper. It was folded in half neatly! Naruto slowly and stealthily lifted the paper with his foot until he could reach it, then he hurried and grabbed it, he slowly opened it then looked up to make sure no one was watching, then read its contents, '_Hey Naruto! Do you think he's creepy too? - Sakura_' was wrote on the paper in pink marker. Naruto grinned, then pulled out a pen from his desk and wrote '_Yeah, he's really creepy! lucky for me Kiba told me about this! - Naruto_' Naruto wrote, then passed it to the boy sitting next to him and whispered "to Sakura", the boy gave a small nod and passed the paper to Sakura.

She quickly read it then wrote something back, then she handed it to the boy in-between them and he handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened it and read '_we better stop passing notes, Zabuza-sensei is starting to get suspicious – Sakura_' Naruto then looked up and saw Zabuza-sensei looking at him and Sakura, Naruto crumpled up the note and put it inside his desk, then after a few minutes the class room filled up and they started class.

After history was over Naruto hurried to his locker, he already knew a language art was next AND he knew where the room was! And of course, he knew where he sat! He was smart and asked Sasuke-teme before they all left the classroom. He grabbed his language art books and put away his math books, then he ran ALL the way to the language arts class room, and sure enough, HE WAS THE _FIRST_ ONE THERE! Sasuke wasn't even there yet! Naruto was absolutely SHOCKED! He grinned and went to sit at his desk.

After a good ten minutes Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and some other people showed up, "HA! IN YOUR FACE! I was the FIRST one to get here!" Naruto said, Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he sat down "You are such a Dobe. We don't do anything in this class. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei is always late and even when he does show up all he does is sit at the desk and read that perverted book." Sasuke said, "so this is like a break?" Naruto asked, "yes." Sasuke answered "we get to do what we want until class is over, As long as we don't get Kakashi-sensei in trouble." Sakura explained.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted jumping on his desk, "I just remembered something interesting that Neji told me!" Tenten said, Sakura looked at her. "oh yeah? What is it?" she asked. "His cousin, Hinata is transferring to this school! AND she starts tomorrow!" Tenten said, "well I hope she's nothing like Neji, we have enough Emo's around here as it is. NO OFFENSE SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said, glancing at Neji to make sure he wouldn't kill her "Neji is not emo!" Tenten said defensively "anyway, I got to meet her when I went to Neji's house yesterday. She's really nice but shy" Tenten said, "is she pretty?" Naruto asked, "yeah, really pretty!" Tenten laughed.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, "I think you guys will like her! I made friends with her yesterday." Tenten smiled, "Sugoi!!" Naruto shouted, "Naruto calm down, your being _REALLY_ loud!" Sakura shouted. "Sorry! But you're not much better!" Naruto said. Sakura just glared at him. "Hey, wait… Tenten" Sakura said, turning to said girl. "What?" She asked. "Why… were you at Neji's house yesterday anyways?" Sakura asked. Tenten blinked then frowned "Sakura. Don't go thinking anything bad! We have a project together" Tenten said firmly. "Oh…" Sakura said nodding.

"So what should we do?" Tenten asked, "Wait." Neji replied. "BORING." Tenten said, poking Neji who just smirked "HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A GAME?!?!" Naruto asked, "sure, what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked "Well… I didn't have anything in mind… any suggestions?" Naruto asked, "I didn't know you knew what the word suggestion meant!" Sakura said, "HEY! I'm not stupid!" Naruto defended.

"Yeah, just dense, REALLY dense…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, "plus, Kyuubi-ka-san makes me go through some TOUGH school work!" Naruto whined, "Oh wow, probably the same you do here." Sakura said, "Actually the other work was harder." Naruto said, "_That_ must be why Ino-pig had a passing grade on the last test!" Sakura shouted, "Sakura, your being loud" Shino said randomly.

Sakura growled something before looking to see what Sasuke was doing, he was just staring at the wall… not blinking… then Tenten looked over to see what Sakura was looking at, she then noticed it was Sasuke '_I should have known._' Tenten rolled her eyes. '_Actually, I should just…_' Tenten gave a small grin.

She crumpled a paper and threw it at Sasuke; once it hit his head Sakura and Sasuke looked over. Sakura with a surprised look and Sasuke with an annoyed one. Sasuke tried to glare at Tenten but because of the seating, Neji was in the way. Neji noticed he was being glared at so he looked over and glared back, "Uchiha." Neji growled, "Hyuuga." Sasuke growled back, then Naruto randomly jumped on one of the desks in-between the two "KITSUNE!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed, looking back at the wall. Neji didn't say anything, just looked back to whatever he was looking at before. Tenten sighed and leaned back in her chair, at least she had been entertained for a moment.... "IM BORED!" Naruto whined.

"Do something! Draw, write, talk to yourself- I don't care!" Sakura said, "But I want to play a gaaaaaame!" Naruto whined "your quiet hopeless sometimes Naruto." Tenten said light-heartedly "and don't I know it!" Sakura agreed. The rest of his classes went pretty normal, except science and PE, Asuma-Sensei was smoking in Science class and the smoke kept stalking Naruto, then in PE Anko-sensei made everyone do an unbelievable amount of push-ups!

By the time Naruto had gone through all his classes and said goodbye to his friends, he was DEAD. ON. HIS. FEET! He was sitting outside waiting for Kyuubi to pick him up, "I wonder what's taking so long…" Naruto sighed, it had already been 10 minutes and almost everyone else had already left.

"Maybe-" he was cut off by the honk of a horn, "come on kit! Hurry" Kyuubi called and she pulled up, "FINALLY!" Naruto said, then jumped up and ran to the car, he opened the door and got in, then they drove away.

"What took you so long?" he asked, "sorry kit. Shukaku made a surprise visit- he's still at our house right now" Kyuubi said, "GREAT! I haven't got to thank him for everything he did for us!" Naruto said, "I already thanked him kit. Don't worry about it" Kyuubi said smiling, "ok! Plus. When I get home I CLAIM THE SHOWER!" he shouted. After a few minutes they got to their house, they went inside and Naruto put his book bag away. He wanted to find Shukaku and thank him, but he was tired and needed to shower so he dragged himself up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"I wonder what this new girl Hinata's going to be like…?" he asked himself, "she sounds interesting …" Naruto said, then grabbed his PJ's and took a shower. After about 30 minutes there was a knock on the bath room door, "yeah?" he asked peeking his head out of the shower, "you still alive in their kit? It's already been 30 minutes" Kyuubi said, "Yeah" Naruto answered.

After Kyuubi left Naruto got out of the shower and dried off, then looked at the small clock on his counter "wow, it HAS been a while" Naruto said putting on his cloths then went down stair, when he did he saw Kyuubi sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where Shukaku-san, Kyuubi-ka-san?" Naruto asked, "Huh? Oh hi kit. He already left" Kyuubi said, Naruto went and sat down with her "so how was school?" she asked smirking, "GREAT! Our math teacher freaked me out. His eyebrows look like they're gonna eat you! Our history teacher was really creepy. Our science teacher was smoking and it kept following me and our PE teacher is a lunatic! But I got to see everybody again!" Naruto said.

"I remember when I was in school. I had a creepy history teacher too…." She said laughing, "Well I'm going to go to bed 'cause I'm REALLY tired." Naruto said yawning, "ok, good night kit" Kyuubi said hugging Naruto "good night Kyuubi-ka-san" Naruto said hugging her back. Then Naruto went upstairs and turned off the lights, then laid in bed and went to sleep.

In the morning....

'_BRIIIINNG! BRIIINNG! __BRIIINNG!_' the alarm clock rang, Naruto's eyes flickered open and he looked at it. He reached over and turned it off then sat up, "so…. Tired" he yawned, then got out of bed. He changed into his normal cloths and headed down stairs, "morning kit" Kyuubi said, she was sitting at the table eating some eggs.

"I made pancakes if you want some" she said drowsily, apparently she also just woken up "ok thanks" Naruto said going into the kitchen and grabbing some pancakes, then loading them with syrup. After he ate he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Come on kit! Time for school!" Kyuubi said, "ok!" He called back, then he grabbed his book bag and ran out to the car "hey guess what" Naruto said, "hmm?" Kyuubi asked starting up the car "there's a new transfer student today" Naruto said, "oh really?" Kyuubi asked "yup!" Naruto said.

"And I can't WAIT to meet her!" Naruto added, "_her_? It's a girl?" Kyuubi asked, "yup! Neji's cousin! Her name is Hinata" Naruto said, "the Hyuuga's cousin? Hm, I wish you luck!" Kyuubi said smirking; Naruto gave a small laugh and blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ka-san it's not like that!" He defended.

Once they got to the school Naruto quickly got out of the car "same time as yesterday kit" Kyuubi said, "ok. DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME!" Naruto shouted, she just laughed as she waved bye and drove off. "Hey Dobe, over here" Naruto heard, he turned to see Sasuke waiting for him. He grinned and ran over to him. "Hey Sasuke! Good morning!" Naruto said cheerfully, Sasuke didn't reply but instead looked around suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, "The fan girls... they haven't attacked me this morning yet" Sasuke offered the blond. Naruto just laughed, "well I gotta go to my locker, see you at literature!" Naruto said running off to find his locker, he quickly got out his proper books and ran to the class.

When he got there he found Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Tenten and some other girl, he quickly ran over to his seat next to Sasuke. Naruto watched as everyone took their seats; the other girl sat to Tenten's left while Neji sat to Tenten's right, the girl had long dark purple hair that was shiny and soft looking.

She wore the school outfit for girls which consisted of a blue pleated skirt that came to mid-thigh and a white long sleeve button-up shirt with a blue collar and the school symbol on the left side of the collar, as well as white knee-high socks with a blue stripe at the top and some brown shoes. The only thing that occurred to him as strange was that she had the same eyes Neji did! Was this his cousin? '_Well she is pretty_' Naruto thought.

"DOBE" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's ear, "WHAT?!" Naruto jumped, turning to Sasuke, "answer my question" Sasuke demanded, "question? What question?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"What were you staring at anyway?" Sasuke asked leaning over, "nothing really. Just spacing out" Naruto lied, "don't lie to me Dobe; you were staring at that girl near Hyuuga weren't you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just gave a small sigh, "I hate you sometimes, you know that Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just smirked, then the class room door opened as lots of people came in, and a few minutes after that Ichiko-sensei came in, she looked tired but truth be told wasn't everyone? it WAS only 7:45 in the morning!

* * *

There ya go! Can anyone guess who the mystery girl is? (No duh you can!) Review please! And just for everyone's information, Sugoi = Awesome!

Done while listening to "Boyfriend" by Alphabeat


End file.
